


Bindungen

by Nicky2704



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Light Bondage, Morgenkaffee, Translation, morning coffee, pricefield, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky2704/pseuds/Nicky2704
Summary: Dies ist die Übersetzung von "Bonding".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990088) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Max findet heraus wie Chloe sonst noch gerne ihre Zeit verbringt.
> 
> Anmerkung „orphan_account“:  
> So, das ist jetzt meine erste NSFW/explizite Fiktion. Es ist eine Art Sequel zu Morgenkaffee, einer anderen Fiktion von mir. Ich bin zwar nervös das hier zu posten, aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.  
> Tschüss.

„Also, was willst du heute Abend machen?“, fragte Max, als sie Händchen haltend den Flur zu Chloes Apartment entlang liefen.

„Keine Ahnung. Was willst du machen?“. Chloe ließ für einen Moment Max‘ Hand los und griff in ihrer Tasche nach ihren Schlüsseln.

Max wusste genau was sie machen wollte. Sie hatten es zuvor schon ein paar Mal getan, aber es als Frage laut auszusprechen schien merkwürdig. Obwohl sie bereits seit einigen Monaten zusammen waren, fand Max es immer noch komisch Chloe als ihre … „Freundin“ zu bezeichnen? Das hörte sich viel zu schwach an, verglichen mit dem was Max für ihre beste Freundin wirklich empfand, nach allem was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten…

„Ähm, ich bin noch nicht sicher.“, sagte Max einen Moment später und verfluchte sich für ihre Zurückhaltung. Chloe war es immer die die Dinge in Fahrt brachte. Max hatte von sich aus selten mehr als Küsse oder Umarmungen begonnen.

Nachdem Chloe die Tür geöffnet hatte, gingen beide hinein wo Chloe ihren Schlüssel auf den Küchentisch warf.

„Lass uns einfach in meiner Bude chillen.“, sagte Chloe als sie sich umdrehte und sie wieder ihre Finger ineinander verflochten. Die Wärme von Chloes Hand fühlte sich immer so wohltuend an. Die rauen Schwielen auf ihren Handflächen waren ein starker Kontrast dazu wie zärtlich sie sein konnte—mit Max sowieso. Gott weiß, wie oft Max Chloe schon von einer Kneipenschlägerei wegziehen musste.

„Sicher.“

Als Chloe in ihren Ankleideraum ging um sich umzuziehen, setzte Max sich auf das Bett, zog ihren Wintermantel aus --- versuchte sich aber nicht daran zu erinnern wie oft er hier schon einfach auf den Boden geworfen wurde --- und bemerkte etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel.

Irgendetwas guckte unter Chloes Bett hervor und neugierig wie immer, griff Max danach und hob es auf. Eine Rolle schwarzes Klebeband…  Max drehte es in ihren Händen, aber konnte keine erkennbaren Markierungen finden. Sie blickte erneut unter Chloes Bett und fand eine schlichte schwarze Kiste. Sie fühlte ihr Interesse wachsen, griff danach, hob sie auf und legte sie auf ihren Schoß.

Als sie sie öffnete, fühlte Max wie ihr Herz stehen blieb.

_Jesus…Ich hatte keine Ahnung das Chloe Fesselspiele mag._

Ein Paar Lederhandschellen herausnehmend, wunderte sich Max warum Chloe niemals ihr geheimes Sexspielzeugversteck erwähnt hat. Als sie nun auf die Rolle Klebeband blickte, war klar dass es Bondageklebeband war. _Hm. Okay..._ Wenn man bedenkt wie häufig sie hier zusammen waren, dann fand Max es eigenartig, dass Chloe nie etwas erwähnt hatte.

 _Vielleicht hat sie Angst mich zu vergraulen._ Max‘ Herz tat weh bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte gehofft das sie eine offene und ehrliche Beziehung haben, seit dem Tag an dem sie sich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden hatten. Das Chloe dachte es gäbe noch etwas womit sie Max vergraulen würde tat weh.

Als Max das Klebeband und die Lederhandschellen in die Kiste zurück packte und verschiedene Arten von Seilen untersuchte kam, in dem Moment als sie eines herausholen wollte, Chloe in T-Shirt und schwarzen Boxershorts ins Zimmer.

„Heilige Scheiße.“, platze es aus Chloe heraus. Mit angsterfüllten Augen erstarrte sie an Ort und Stelle, gefasst auf Max‘ Reaktion.

Max blickte auf und versuchte ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht zu machen.

„Chloe, wie kann es sein dass du mir nie verraten hast dass du solche Sachen magst?“ fragte Max und hob die Handschellen hoch.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde Chloes Gesicht knallrot.

„Du…Ich…du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck wie jemand der darauf steht.“, stammelte Chloe, guckte weg und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Chloe nervös zu machen brachte Max ein belustigtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Sie legte die Box auf das Bett bevor sie zu Chloe rüber lief und ihre Arme um ihre beste Freundin legte.

Max versuchte ihr Herzklopfen zu ignorieren als sie mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Ich wäre bereit es zu probieren.“

Chloe sah mit offenem Mund auf sie herunter --- bevor sie ihn mit besorgter Mine wieder schloss.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Chloe mit beunruhigtem Blick. „Ich kann … etwas grob werden.“, gab sie zu und Max rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja ich weiß.“, sagte Max. Sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Male die sie einen Schal bei der Arbeit tragen musste um die Knutschflecken auf ihrem Hals zu verdecken.

„Nein, eher wie… ich meine.“, rang Chloe mit sich um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich verlier mich regelrecht in meiner Rolle.“.

Max hob eine Augenbraue. Sie lernte heute so einige Dinge.

„Lass mich raten…du hast gerne das sagen?“

Chloe lächelte verlegen und schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um Max.

„Ja. Aber ernsthaft…“, sagte Chloe und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Max‘ „Möchtest du das wirklich probieren?“

Max lehnte ihren Kopf nach oben und presste ihre Lippen leicht gegen Chloes.

„Ja, ich will es ausprobieren.“

Chloe brachte nur ein unsicheres Lachen hervor, aber Max konnte die Lust in Chloes blauen Augen sehen und begann sich zu wundern wo sie da gerade rein geraten war.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Okay, wenn wir das jetzt wirklich machen, dann will ich das du das anziehst von dem ich will das du es anziehst.", sagte Chloe wobei sie mit ihrem Finger sanft an Max' Shirt zog, weiter nach unten fuhr und an ihrem Hosenbund zupfte. Chloes Gedanken loderten vor Verlangen und Erregung und sie dankte Gott, welchem auch immer, der Max dazu gebrachte hatte ihre schwarze Box zu finden.

"Wow, gibst schon du Befehle?", fragte Max mit einem Lächeln. "Aber sicher. Was soll ich für dich..."

"Zieh dich komplett aus und trag nur eines meiner Flanellhemden." sagte Chloe prompt und schob Max in ihr Ankleidezimmer. "Ich bereite alles vor.", flüsterte sie ihr zu, ging zum Bett und holte die ledernden Handschellen aus ihrer Schachtel. Sie fühlte das Brennen ihrer Bedürfnisse und Lust in ihrer Brust. Sie musste ihre Gedanken und vor allem sich selbst bändigen. Es wäre falsch es am Anfang zu schnell angehen zu lassen, insbesondere weil es Max' erstes Mal auf diese Art war. Als sie nach unten auf die anderen Seile und Fesselutensilien in der Box blickte, entschied sie es fürs erste mild angehen zu lassen. Sie konnten später immer noch die härteren Sachen ausprobieren.

Als Chloe die Lederhandfesseln in ihren Händen hielt, biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte dass es dieses Mal wirklich... nun… Hammergeil wurde.

Während Max sich im Ankleidezimmer umzog, befestigte Chloe die beiden Handfesseln mit jeweils einem Ende an den gegenüberliegenden Bettpfosten. _Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass wir das wirklich tun._

Bevor sie die schwarze Kiste wieder unter das Bett packte, holte sie noch eine schwarze seidene Augenbinde heraus. Chloe spürte das Grinsen welches sich in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete wenn sie sich auch nur vorstellte wie diese Nacht mit Max werden würde. _Gott, ich kann's verdammt nochmal nicht abwarten._

Einen Moment später kam Max aus dem Ankleidezimmer nur mit einem übergroßen Flanellhemd bekleidet. Chloe schluckte als sie sie ungeniert anstarrte und ihr Herz immer schneller schlug, während sie dabei war, in dem verführerischen Anblick des Mädchens vor ihr, zu ertrinken. Max sah in ihren Sachen immer am besten aus und es hörte nie auf Chloe eine Art Genugtuung zu geben.

Max stand mit angehobener Augenbraue vor ihr. "Okay, ich hab dein Hemd an. Was mache ich jetzt?".

Chloe schluckte, stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Max um ihr die Augenbinde zu präsentieren.

"Setz das auf.", ordnete Chloe an, ihre Augen schweiften hungrig über Max' Hemd und sie stellte sich vor was darunter lag. Chloe schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu bereinigen. _Langsam_

Max griff nach vorne und hielt die seidene Augenbinde einen Moment in ihren Händen -- Chloes Herz raste als sie sich fragte ob Max es sich anders überlegte-- bevor Max sie sich aufsetzte und über ihre Augen schob.

"Und als Safeword, wenn ich zu hart werde, sag einfach 'blau'.", erklärte Chloe sanft. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich mit ihrem Handrücken sanft über Max' Wange. _Mach langsam Price._

"Blau. Alles klar." sagt Max bereits ein wenig atemlos. Chloe bemerkte wie nervös Max aussah, bei der Art wie sie ihre Hände vor dem Hemd ballte.

"Max, bist du dir sicher? Bist du dir wirklich sicher darüber?", fragte Chloe diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

"Ich will es versuchen.", wiederholte Max und trotz der Augenbinde konnte Chloe Max' intensiven Blick durch den Stoff geradezu fühlen. Max griff nach oben und legte ihre Hand auf Chloes. "Ich vertraue dir, Chloe."

Chloes Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust--diese drei Worte waren fast so stark wie eine andere Gruppe von drei Worten--und sie atmete etwas wacklig ein, sich selbst vorbereitend. _Das passiert wirklich._

Ohne Vorwarnung hob Chloe Max mit den Armen hoch -- Max entwich ein überraschtes quieken -- und war in einer Sekunde am Bett auf dass sie Max fast raufgeworfen hätte. Als Max sich hinlegte war eine Spur Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht; sie entfernte aber nicht die Augenbinde.

"Ich werde deine Hände ans Bett fesseln.", verkündete Chloe. Ein Feuer von Verlangen und Leidenschaft brannte in ihrer Brust als sie sich rittlings auf Max Taille setzt. Obwohl Chloe jeden Moment liebte den sie mit Max verbrachte --im Bett oder nicht-- empfand sie diese Erfahrung als noch viel erregender und sie genoss jeden Moment mit Max als...die Ihrige.

Max nickte nur als Chloe nach oben griff, die Lederhandfesseln an Max' Handgelenken anbrachte und sie wirksam an jeder Seite von ihr befestigte. Der Anblick von Max auf _ihrem_ Bett, mit nichts an außer einem Flanellhemd, einer Augenbinde und in Lederhandschellen -- Chloe musste sich bewusst bemühen Max nicht gleich in die Besinnungslosigkeit zu treiben.

Chloe beugte sich nach vorn, presste ihre Lippen zärtlich auf Max' Hals, während eine Hand an Max' Seite nach oben wanderte und die andere dabei langsam ihr Hemd aufknöpfte.

"Sind die Fesseln zu eng?", murmelte Chloe zwischen den Küssen.

"Sie sind gut so.", hauchte Max. Chloe setzte sich gerade hin und starrte hinunter auf Max enthüllten Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein. Eine Hand schwebte rüber zum nächsten Knopf. _Ich muss langsam machen,_ erinnerte Chloe sich.

Wohlwissend dass Max sie nicht sehen konnte, beugte Chloe sich wieder nach unten, mit ihren Lippen nur Millimeter vor Max' eigenen. Chloe konnte Max' warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren, wobei er wackelig und unregelmäßig schien. Chloe schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Max so sanft sie nur konnte um das Mädchen unter ihr zu beruhigen.

"Sag mir einfach wenn du willst dass ich aufhöre.", murmelte Chloe, öffnete noch einen Knopf, zog ihn beiseite und entblößte ein weiteres Stück blasser Haut; sie hörte Max wispern. "Hör nicht auf. Bitte."

Chloe musste sich regelrecht bändigen die restlichen Knöpfe von Max' Hemd nicht einfach aufzureißen. Ihre Fantasie war wie ein Dunst aus Leidenschaft und Trieben, ihr Herz klopfte vor Lust und Verlangen. Das Mädchen vor ihr war ihr ein und alles und jetzt _gehörte_ sie ihr. _Mein. Max ist mein._

Quälend langsam schob sie jeden einzelnen Knopf aus seinem Loch. Hungrig schaute Chloe hinunter auf Max entblößte Brust die dort vor ihr lag und nun war es an ihr sich zu nehmen was sie wollte. Als Chloe sich wieder nach vorne lehnte küsste sie Max viel tiefer, viel begieriger als beim letzten Mal, und sie fuhr fort mit einer Reihe von Küssen über Max' Kiefer und Hals. Chloes Finger glitten Max' Brustkorb hinauf, umfassten sie und streichelten Max Brüste. Sie merkte wie Max erschauerte und ein leichtes Wimmern aus ihrem Hals drang.

Chloe ging mit ihrem Mund weiter nach unten, und sie saugte hungrig an der Haut um Max Schlüsselbein. Ihre Hände wurden energischer als sie die Knospen an Max' Brüsten reizte. Sie hörte wie Max schneller einatmete; flüchtig nach oben blickend fühlte Chloe eine primitive Art der Genugtuung bei dem Anblick wie ihre Hände an den Handschellen zerrten, wie rot ihr Gesicht war, wie ihre zerwühlten braunen Haare ihr schönes Gesicht umrahmten...

Als Chloe sich zurückzog sah sie wie Max an ihren Handschellen zog und ihren Rücken wölbte wegen des verschwundenen Gefühls von Chloes Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

"Geh nicht.", bettelte Max, mit einem leichten Wimmern am Rand ihrer Stimme, als sie blind ihren Kopf nach rechts und links drehte auf der Suche nach Chloe.

Chloe gab ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln von sich; zu wissen dass Max ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war und zu wissen dass Max sie _wollte,_ gab ihr einen Rausch der Erregung der ihre Gedanken mit nichts anderem füllte als dem Mädchen unter ihr. Eilig zog sie ihr T-Shirt in einer fließenden Bewegung aus und warf es neben das Bett auf den Boden. Chloe ließ all ihre Bedenken los. Sie platzierte ihre Hände beidseitig neben Max' Kopf, ihre Knie auf den Seiten von Max' Hüfte, und neigte sich vor, ganz nah an Max' Ohr.

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin." flüsterte Chloe mit roher Leidenschaft in ihrer Stimme.

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Chloe ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Max‘ Beine gleiten, sie merkte wie feucht Max nach ihrem kurzen Vorspiel schon war. Max zog erneut an den Handschellen bevor Chloes Lippen mit ihren kollidierten, hungrig und rau. Ein leichtes Stöhnen kam aus den Tiefe von Max' Kehle als Chloe mit ihrer Zunge in Max' Mund glitt. Beide kämpften um die Dominanz, ihr Atem war wild und unregelmäßig vor Lust und Leidenschaft.

Sie bewegte sich weiter und platzierte ihre Lippen auf Max' Hals, ihre Hände legte sie unter Max gewölbten Rücken und fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter. Sie ließ ihren Mund küssend über Max' Brustkorb nach unten wandern, pausierte aber über ihrem Brustbein - sie konnte direkt darunter das schnelle Schlagen von Max' Herz spüren - und drückte ihre Lippen fester darauf. Mit den Fingernägeln harkte sie an Max' Rücken hinunter während sie ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Max' Beinen rieb.

 _Meine Max_. Den Geschmack von Max' Haut auf ihren Lippen genießend, fühlte Chloe eine andere Genugtuung. Die das niemand anderes Max Caulfield haben könne; nur sie. Nur sie konnte Max auf diese Weise berühren, konnte Max' Herz dazu bringen so sehr gegen ihre Brust zu pochen wie jetzt, konnte Max so intim und vertraut küssen.

Max keuchte inzwischen, ihre Atmung war rau und unregelmäßig als sie an ihren Handfesseln zerrte. "Chloe, bitte." bettelte Max. Ihre Stimme war leidend und flehend als sie ihre Hüfte gegen Chloes Bein drückte, ihr Innerstes, warm und glitschig, gegen Chloes Oberschenkel.

Von Chloe kam ein tiefes knurren, dann gruben sich ihre Nägel in Max' Rücken, was Max dazu brachte ihren Rücken nur noch mehr durchzudrücken. "Ich tue was ich will, wann ich es will."

Max wimmerte nur als Chloe ihre Lippen wieder wegnahm, keuchte, und als sie auf Max unter ihr herab sah, war das Flanellhemd um ihren blassen Körper herum ausgebreitet.  Chloe biss sich auf die Lippe, nahm ihre Hände von Max‘ Rücken und hob ihr Bein weg von Max' Schritt. Max Hüften bäumten sich auf wegen des plötzlichen Verlusts der Berührungen und ihr entfuhr ein kleiner gequälter Schrei.

"Chloe.", flehte Max, ihre Stimme zerbrach fast vor Verlangen. "Bitte."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Chloes Mundwinkel. Sie schwelgte darin Max zu reizen; zu sehen wie sehr ihre Liebhaberin sie wollte bescherte ihr einen irrationalen Schwall des Stolzes in ihre Brust. Was es noch viel besser machte war, dass Max sie nicht sah -- nicht erahnen konnte was sie tun würde, dass sie nichts als auf ihre Berührungen reagieren konnte.

Sich nach vorne lehnend, hauchte Chloe ihre Anweisungen in Max‘ Ohr als sie mit einer Hand Max Bauch entlang nach unten fuhr und genau über dem Ort pausierte wo sie gebraucht wurde.

"Dann sag mir, dass du nur mich willst."

Max tat es, darum bettelnd dass Chloe ihre Finger tiefer bewegte.

"Sag mir, dass du mich brauchst."

Max tat es, fast schluchzend vor Verlangen als sie ihre Hüfte nach oben drückte und versuchte Chloes Finger zu erreichen als diese tiefer glitten.

"Sag mir, dass du mein bist."

Max tat es.

"Das dachte ich mir.",  sprach Chloe roh, als sie qualvoll langsam ihre Finger in ihre Liebhaberin gleiten ließ. Erst einer, dann zwei während Max keuchte und mit ihren Armen an den Handschellen zerrte. Fertig damit Max zu reizen, bog Chloe ihre Finger, streichelte sanft Max' Inneres während sie sie langsam von ihrem Eingang aus vor und zurück bewegte. Max' gesamter Körper bebte, ihre Brust hob sich, leises Gestöhne verließ ihre Lippen wobei Chloe erst einen langsamen Rhythmus beibehielt der dann aber langsam Tempo aufnahm.

Chloe fing das nächste Stöhnen von Max' Lippen mit ihrem eigenen Mund ab, und sie brachte einen dritten Finger in Max, immer tiefer in das Mädchen stoßend, als ihre Zunge wild mit Max' zusammenstieß. Max' Unfähigkeit zu sehen und sich zu konzentrieren ließ ihren Mund hektisch und ungenau sein während sie versuchte mit Chloe um die Dominanz zu ringen.

Mit jedem einzelnen Stoß kam ein neues Stöhnen oder Keuchen von Max und eine weitere Welle der Genugtuung durch Chloe darüber sie verwöhnen zu können. Es war wie ein Rausch und ein Nervenkitzel nach dem Chloe süchtig war. Sie sehnte sich nach mehr umso mehr sie von Max' ungezügelten Tönen hörte. Hüften bockten gegen Chloes Hand, Max Rücken krümmte sich, ihre nackte Brust presste sich gegen Chloes, ihre Haut feurig heiß von der Intensität ihrer Liebe. Chloe ließ ein tiefes Brummen heraus, als sie den Druck und das Tempo in Max' Innerstem erhöhte. Sie versuchte den empfindlichsten Punkt zu finden als ihre Liebhaberin sich unter ihr krümmte.

Ihren Mund von Max wegnehmend, presste Chloe ihre Gesicht in das Kissen neben Max' Kopf und ihre Stirn runzelte sich als sie sich auf ihre Finger in Max‘ unglaublich nasses und heißes Inneres konzentrierte. Als Chloe die wachsende Spannung um ihre Hand bemerkte, hörte sie die Intensität von Max' Keuchen zunehmen. Ihr Stöhnen wechselte zu kleinen, scharfen Schreien mit jedem Stoß den Chloes Hand machte.

Früh genug war Max' bebender Körper zerrüttet von Krämpfen als sie ihren Orgasmus erreichte. Ein scharfer Schrei entriss ihrer Kehle. Chloe machte weiter, versuchte Max' Moment zu verlängern so lange sie nur konnte bis Max ihren Namen keuchte. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf Chloes Gesicht breit. Sie fühlte einen Schwall von Stolz und Erfüllung ihre Partnerin so gut befriedigt zu haben. Max‘ Körper zitterte als sie schließlich auf dem Bett zusammenbrach, wimmernd und keuchend, als Chloe ihre Hand wegnahm. Sie gab Max einen letzten langanhaltenden Kuss, der beide atemlos zurückließ.

Jetzt, da sie getan hatte was sie wollte, befreite sie Max‘ Handgelenke von den Fesseln, ritt aber weiterhin auf der Welle des Stolzes und Hochgefühls. _Max._

Als Max dort lag, waren die einzigen Geräusche die von ihr kamen ein leises Wimmern und Stöhnen. Während ihre bebenden Bewegungen nachließen, nahm Chloe die Chance war ihre eigenen Boxershorts auszuziehen – sie waren sowieso völlig durchnässt – und kuschelte sich an ihre Liebhaberin. Sie griff mit einer Hand nach oben und entfernte sanft die Augenbinde von Max‘ Gesicht. Max‘ Augen waren halb geöffnet, wirkten glasig und ziellos. Chloe biss sich ängstlich auf die Lippe. _Scheiße. Bin ich zu weit gegangen?_

Sie fasste nach oben und strich Max sanft mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Wange.

„Max?“, fragte Chloe ruhig. Max‘ Atmung beruhigte sich langsam etwas und Chloe fühlte sich etwas erleichtert als Max sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihre Arme und ihr Gesicht auf Chloes Brust legte und sich an sie schmiegte.

Max‘ Erwiderung war nur ein schwaches Wimmern. Trotz ihres Hochgefühls darüber Max befriedigt zu haben, breitete sich Besorgnis in Chloe aus und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen als sie nach und nach Angst erfasste.

„Geht‘s die gut?“, fragte Chloe erneut, während ihre Daumen über die Muster auf Max‘ Handgelenke rieben. Durch die roten Druckstellen auf Max‘ Haut erkannte sie erst wie stark sie an den Handfesseln gezerrt haben musste und fühlte einen leicht stechenden Schmerz des Bedauerns in sich. _Vielleicht hätten wir das nicht tun sollen._

Max sagte für einen Moment nichts, ließ Chloe einfach nur ihre Handgelenke massieren. Chloe drückte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf die Oberseite von Max‘ Kopf.

„Ich…Ich bin okay.“, sagte Max mit wackeliger Stimme. Als sie ihre Hände langsam zurück zog, ließ Chloe ihre Handgelenke los sodass sie direkt neben Chloe rutschen konnte und sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend schüttelte sich Max aus dem Flanellhemd, bevor sie es hinter sich warf und sie nun beide nackt auf den Decken lagen.

„Wie müssen das nicht wiederholen.“, sagte Chloe sanft.

Max schüttelte ihren Kopf, schloss ihre Augen und sagte nichts. Unsicher darüber was sie von der Reaktion halten sollte, drängte sie dennoch voran.

„Wir…“

„Ich hab nicht ‚blau‘ gesagt, Chloe.“, murmelte Max und Chloe zog sie enger in ihre Umarmung wobei sich Max an sie schmiegte und ihre Lippen über Chloes Schlüsselbein strichen. Behutsam rieb sie mit ihrer Hand über Max‘ Rücken und wunderte sich ob Max wohl ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmern spürte. Die Idee, dass Max mochte was sie heute Nacht getan hatten, füllte Chloes Verstand mit einer ganzen Reihe neuer Ideen und Gedanken.

Als sie ihren Mund öffnete um etwas anderes zu fragen, spürte Chloe Max‘ langsame und rhythmische Atmung an ihrem Hals. Sie drückte sie vorsichtig weg und kicherte leise. _Natürlich ist sie müde._ Die schlafende Max war immer so bezaubernd anzusehen. Chloe biss sich in die Lippe und blickte einfach nur auf das Mädchen in ihren Armen.

Während sie nach unten griff um die Decken über sich zu ziehen, drückte Chloe, den Göttern dankend, noch einen letzten Kuss auf Max‘ Kopf.

__________________________________________________________________________

Als Chloe am nächsten Morgen aufwachte bemerkte sie, dass Max noch schlief, wie ihre Brust  sich hob und senkte und ihre Haare willkürlich um sie verteilt lagen. Chloes Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte um Max' Haare zärtlich hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen. _Max._

Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett um Max nicht zu stören. Sie ging hinüber in ihr Ankleidezimmer, zog sich einen BH und Shorts an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Küche. Sie schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, lehnte sich gegen ihre Küchenzeile und ließ die letzte Nacht Revue passieren. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht Max _vielleicht_ von ihren...Interessen zu erzählen, aber es schien niemals den richtigen Moment dafür gegeben zu haben. Selbst wenn sie Sex hatten, hatte es sich nie richtig angefühlt es Max zu offenbaren.

Aber jetzt... Chloe biss sich auf die Lippe und fragte sich wie weit sie wohl gehen könnte.

Als die Kaffemaschine fertig war goss Chloe den Kaffee in eine Tasse und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie fand Max im Bett sitzend gegen das Kopfende gelehnt wobei ihre Hand die Bettdecke vor ihre Brust hielt und sie sich mit der anderen die Augen rieb.

"Morgen.", sagte Chloe sanft, lief zu Max herüber und hielt ihr die Tasse hin.

Max schaute zu Chloe hoch. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm sie dankbar die Tasse entgegen.

"Danke.", murmelte sie als sie den Rand der Tasse gegen ihre Lippen drückte.

Als Chloe bemerkte wie Max sich bedeckte hob sie eine Augenbraue und zeigte auf die Bettdecke in ihren Händen. "Max, ich hab dich schon mal nackt gesehen, weißt du?".

Max senkte ihre Tasse und rollte mit den Augen. "Kein Scheiss Sherlock?", sagte sie.  
Sie klopfte auf den Punkt im Bett neben ihr, Chloe setzte sich und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen das Kopfende.

"Es ist einfach...instinktiv.", fuhr Max fort. Sie schaute runter auf den Inhalt ihrer Tasse und schwenkte ihn herum.

Chloe wusste dass Max die letzte Nacht als Thema vermied und sie wusste, dass Max wusste dass sie es ebenfalls tat.

Nach einem Moment der Stille begann Chloe zu sprechen. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken einfach nicht länger für sich behalten.

"Also..."

"Letzte Nacht?" fragte Max, wobei sie Chloe ansah während sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm.

"Ja...?"

Max lächelte schließlich und Chloes Herz machte einen Sprung in ihrer Brust.

"Ich mochte es.", sagte Max schlicht und Chloe platzte naturgemäß ihr erster Gedanke heraus.

"Das ist es? Du _mochtest_ es?", zweifelte Chloe. Sie hatte eine komplett andere Antwort erwartet.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit wenn wir es wiederholen Chloe, wenn es das ist was du wissen willst.", seufzte Max und stellte die Tasse auf den Nachttisch neben sich. Sie senkte die Bettdecke, legte ihre nackten Brüste frei und Chloe konnte nicht anders als hinzusehen und sich in die Lippe zu beißen.

"Aber....", fuhr Max sanft fort und Chloes Blick war augenblicklich wieder auf Max' Gesicht gerichtet. Sie sah das Zögern in Max' Augen und ihr Herz wand sich leicht in ihrer Brust als sie sich auf den Einschlag vorbereitete.

"Chloe, du weißt das ich nur dich will, richtig?", fragte Max mit weicher liebevoller Stimme. " Es stört mich nicht welche Vorlieben du vielleicht hast. Nur...sag's mir einfach, okay?" sagte Max, drehte sich zu Chloe um und sah ihr in die Augen.

Chloe sah daraufhin weg, schluckte und versuchte eine Antwort zu finden.

"Ich bin einfach ein wirklich besitzergreifendes Arschloch.", sagte Chloe plötzlich, aber sie wusste dass es die Wahrheit war. "Und ich bin..." Chloes schluckte erneut. Sie fühlte das Brennen in ihrer Kehle als sie versuchte ihre Gedanken auszudrücken. "Ich habe Angst dass du jemand besseren als mich findest. Ich hasse das. Ich hasse es, dass ich denke das du mir gehörst als ob du ein Ding bist das ich besitze.“. Chloes Stimme wurde rau am Ende. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten  als sie versuchte den bitteren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge herunterzuschlucken. Der Gedanke daran, dass jemand anderes Max berührte entfachte brennenden Zorn in ihrem Herzen.

"Du bist Max.", endete Chloe mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Chloe.", sagte Max und Chloe sah weg. Als sie Max' Hand auf ihrem Gesicht spürte drehte sie ihren Kopf um Max in die Augen zu sehen.

Max lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste Chloe so sachte, so zärtlich, so sanft und mit so viel Liebe, dass Chloe mit ihrer Hand in Max' Haare fuhr und sich mit ihrem Kopf tief in den Kuss lehnte. Chloes Herz explodierte vor Emotionen, Leidenschaft und Verlangen, aber auch mit Selbsthass und dem Bedürfnis nach Trost von der Person die sie am meisten liebte.

Gerade als ihnen der Atem ausging, lehnte Max sich etwas nach hinten, legte ihre Arme um Chloes Hals und zog sich auf ihren Schoß.

Ihr Gesicht in Chloes Halsbeuge vergrabend sagte Max weich, "Du hast recht. Ich bin kein Ding das man besitzt.“. Chloe legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um Max und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Max' Haaren. "Aber ich werde nirgendwo hingehen Chloe. Es gibt niemanden mit dem ich lieber zusammen wäre.“ Bei den letzten Worten zerbrach Max' Stimme fast.

"Wenn du dich besser fühlst wenn ich 'Ich bin dein' sage, dann werde ich es sagen.",  und sie merkte wie Chloe ihre Arme enger um sie legte. "Aber...vergiss bitte einfach nicht, dass ich dich liebe, okay?".  
Sie versuchte sich zurückzulehnen um in Chloes Gesicht zu sehen, aber Chloes Arme hielten die Bewegung zurück.

Max blickte nach unten und sah, dass Chloes Brust zitterte und sie hörte sie schniefen.

"Weinst du Chloe?", fragte Max beunruhigt. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, zappelte Max in Chloes Armen. "Chloe?!".

Max spürte wie sich Chloes Arme um sie herum lockerten. Sie lehnte sich schnell zurück, ihre Hände griffen nach oben und umschlossen Chloes Gesicht. Sie war erstaunt darüber wie _glücklich_ Chloe aussah, ihre blauen Augen waren voller Freudentränen.

Bevor Max irgendetwas sagen konnte ließ Chloe ein leichtes Lachen raus und lehnte dann ihre Stirn gegen die von Max.

"Das war das erste Mal das du gesagt hast dass du mich liebst.", sagte Chloe und Max hatte sie noch nie glücklicher gesehen. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten voller Freude und Leben.

"Jesus, ich dachte ich habe was Falsches gesagt! Gott Chloe...."

Chloe zog Max wieder in eine enge Umarmung. Sie lachte und ihr Herz war so viel leichter als zuvor, ihre Seele erfüllt von Glück und Zufriedenheit.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> Soviel dazu. Ich werd weiter üben und mich als nächstes an "Not anymore" von mrncarr04 probieren. Dauert aber.  
> Cheerio!


End file.
